Mi bella inocente
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: "¿Por qué la convertí? Para que fuese mía, para siempre". [Aluseras] Reto del Foro La Mansión Hellsing.


Reto propuesto por _Abrilius_ en el Foro **La Mansión Hellsing.**

 **N.A:** Ella me retó a escribir un Aluseras _romántico y meloso_ (¡qué cruel!) y dado que ni lo romántico y meloso ni el Aluseras es lo mío, espero no haberlo estropeado mucho. Creo que no cumple las expectativas, pero era esto o una parodia muy loca lo que saldría de mi teclado, ups.

Por cierto, es el primer AxS que publico pero no el primero que hago. Tengo bosquejado uno hace tiempo donde espero poder demostrar mejor mi visión de estos dos como una pareja (según mis criterios, claro).

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas con las cuales me he encontrado aquí o en Fb que son fans del AxS. Y a Abril por ser una troll (¡me vengaré! jaja).

* * *

 **Mi bella inocente.**

 ***.*.**

Ella es la inocencia más pura que jamás he conocido. ¿Por qué la convertí? La verdad es que no lo sé. Cuando mi Ama me lo preguntó fue la primera vez que me detuve a pensarlo, y no encontré la respuesta adecuada. «Porque ella lo quiso». Mentira. No del todo, pero mentira al fin. Le quité su vida humana, la dejé sin opciones; fue porque _yo quise_ hacerlo. No hay otra explicación al caso.

Qué fue lo que motivó ese deseo ya es algo un poco más complejo. Tal vez me dio lástima, sus ojos suplicantes me trajeron tantos recuerdos que creía enterrados que fue como mirar directamente en un pozo recién abierto luego de cientos de años; o tal vez fue solo mi egoísmo que salió a flote y la arrastró conmigo a esta condena eterna para dejar de estar solo. ¿Qué mejor compañía que una dulce e inocente jovencita para un viejo y experimentado vampiro como yo? Integra refunfuñó un poco pero acabó aceptándola, sospecho que ella puede leer mis intenciones más ocultas aun cuando yo mismo trato de negarlas. Diablo de mujer.

Hubo un tiempo en el cuál creí que esa adolescente sería mi perdición. Es imposible no fijar los ojos en una mujer como mi Ama; poderosa, una líder innata, con un ingenio y una fuerza de voluntad admirable. Pero ella es demasiado similar a mí, similar a un nivel que me excita y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Sin duda alguna Integra sería un vampiro formidable. Ah, cuánta muerte sería capaz de esparcir a su alrededor un ser como ella. Porque es un alma noble, de eso no hay duda, pero alberga tal fuerza en su interior que solo haría falta un ligerísimo cambio de perspectivas para encaminar dicha fuerza en otra dirección. El poder de voluntad de mi Ama es escaso entre los mortales y gentes "de bien", pero extremadamente bien valorado entre los de mi calaña. Si Integra quisiera pasarse al _lado oscuro de la fuerza_ sería la Reina, sin duda alguna. Y sería, tal vez, quien acabara conmigo de una vez por todas. De ahí mi profunda admiración hacia aquella mujer.

Seras, sin embargo, es tan distinta a mí que me intriga. Creí que al beber de su sangre detendría su corazón y me robaría su alma, pero esto último es difícil de decidir. Ella brilla con una luz propia, ilumina esta casa fría con solo una de sus sonrisas y es capaz de transportarme a épocas pasadas y lejanas en donde fui un hombre de carne y hueso. Con ella a mi lado he dejado de sentirme solo. Todos en esta casa, en este país, en el mundo entero tienen una cita con la muerte más temprano que tarde, pero nosotros dos…nosotros podemos bailar sobre las llamas del infierno una y mil veces de ser necesario. Cabalgaremos sobre el mar de mis pecados y danzaremos frente a la luna roja de sangre cada anochecer, para fundir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo hasta que las fuerzas acaben por abandonarnos.

Ella me llama Maestro, dice que yo la salvé de las garras de la muerte y le di una nueva vida, y me adora por eso. Mi pobre belleza inocente, si supieras que te maté para mi propio deleite, para aferrarme a ti como un despreciable mosquito chupasangre que teme quedarse solo y olvidado, que necesita de su fuente de vida para no extinguirse. Te quité la vida para unirla a la mía, para siempre.

Para que cuando la línea de los Hellsing acabe y yo me vea obligado a vagar por el mundo nuevamente, libre ya de cadenas y ataduras y con la susceptible posibilidad de perder mi ya escasa cordura, seas tú quien me traiga de regreso, quien tome mi mano y me acune en su pecho y me haga sentir que luego de tantos cientos de años no estoy solo. Porque tú estarás conmigo hasta que nuestros esqueletos se conviertan en polvo de estrellas y nuestras almas condenadas regresen al río del inframundo.

Juntos. Para siempre.

* * *

 _And... ¿qué tal estuvo? :c_

 _Namasté!_


End file.
